


waiting for adventure

by dreamerfound



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mundane, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Community: trope_bingo, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 11:31:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11943273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerfound/pseuds/dreamerfound
Summary: Emma Swan is a waitress who’s tired of being stuck in the same small town she grew up in. Killian Jones is a truck driver with an adventurous spirit. They both meet at Annie’s Truck Stop Cafe.





	waiting for adventure

Emma Swan was bored with her life. She still lived in the same small Massachusetts town that she was born in. She had never really travelled and had completely failed to do anything interesting with her life. She had been working at Annie’s Truck Stop Cafe for going on seven years now. She was stuck in a rut and didn’t know how to get herself free. Waitressing didn’t bring in enough cash to save much and still pay all of her bills. Annie’s Truck stop Cafe, as it’s name would suggest, catered mainly to truckers and other travelers seeking rest and a good meal.

It was a Tuesday night with only an hour left of her shift when she saw him. The man swaggered his way to a table in her section. He was dressed all in black, except for a red vest peeking from under his black leather jacket. He was hot. He had dark hair and vivid blue eyes. A combination that rarely failed to set her libido on fire.  
“Hello luv” he said when she handed him the menu. His accent was to die for. She smiled. “Did you want to start with a drink?” she asked.  
He ordered a rum and coke and later a burger with fries. he flirted every time she made an excuse to visit his table. He didn’t linger long after his dinner, much to her disappointment. He did leave behind a very generous tip.

Two weeks later he was there again. This time at the beginning of her shift, already seated in another waitress’ section. Emma tried to bribe the other woman to switch tables with her, but no such luck. She wasn’t the only one to think that man was sex on two legs. He lingered longer this time. He nursed an entire pot of coffee for hours after he finished his meal. Several times she thought she might have caught him looking at her. They had exchanged a few pleasantries whenever Emma walked by his table, but that was it. It only left her wanting more. 

Emma only had to wait a week before he showed up again. She only had a little while before her shift ended, but he was seated in her section. Emma gave him her best smile as she approached his table.  
“Nice seeing you again luv, did you miss me?” She could get lost in his eyes. She had no plans to let him know that though. He seemed confident enough without that kind of boost to his ego. “I did, you’re a great tipper” she said.  
“That’s not all I’m great at.” His flashed her a wicked grin. Emma took his order and forced herself to take care of her other customers as well.  
“When do you get off?” he asked her, when she brought him the burger he had ordered. She was tempted to give him a flirty response. The question just begged for it, but she held it back. She had to remind herself that didn’t really know this man. Sure he was gorgeous, but he was still a stranger. “I’m here for about fifteen more minutes” she told him.  
“Maybe you can join me, when you finish up.” Emma opened her mouth to tell him no. That her co-workers would talk, that she was tired and wanted to go home. What came out instead was “I’d love to.”

It should have been awkward. This was her place of work, her co-workers were watching them, and he was a virtual stranger. But it wasn’t awkward. It was fun. His name was Killian Jones and like most of the people who frequented Annie’s, he was a trucker. He liked the open road and he lived for the adventure of it all. He loved not being tied down to just one place. She felt a pang of jealousy as he told her stories of all the places he visited. She was so enthralled with the man that when he asked her back to his motel room, so they could continue their conversation, she said yes. 

Much to her surprise he did pick the conversation back up when they got to his motel room. He was a perfect gentleman and she wasn’t quite sure if she should be grateful or disappointed. They shared stories with a side of rum, talking well into the night. He offered her his bed so she wouldn’t have to try to get a cab this late at night. While he offered to take the floor, she insisted that they could share the bed. It was cold and she could use the extra warmth. At least that’s what she told herself. They kept their clothes on and she fell asleep first, feeling safe in his strong arms.

Morning came too quickly. Killian was already in the shower when she dragged herself out of bed. He’d likely be back on the road soon. It was a shame, she really liked him. But a trucker doesn’t make the best of boyfriends. They spent so much of their time on the road. Emma wasn’t looking for some long distance thing. She really wasn’t sure what she was looking for. 

Killian exited the bathroom in only a towel. A wonderfully small towel and a very big smile.  
“Hi there” Emma said. She really enjoyed the view. It was a very tempting view.  
“Sleep well?” he asked. She wondered if he planned on getting dressed out here, or if he was going to grab his clothes and head back to the bathroom. She was kind of hoping for the former.  
“I did. You going back out on the road soon?” There was a knot in her chest when she asked the question.  
“Two more days and then it’s open roads.”  
“Really? How do you plan on spending it?” she asked. Was that hope she was feeling?  
“With you - if you’re interested.” Emma bit her lip, here eyes kept wandering down to the towel, she forced them back up to his face. “I might just be. I’ve got the next two days off, as luck would have it.” Or she would once she called in sick.

The two of them spent the next forty-eight hours getting to know each other. Both in bed and out of it. It was amazing but, sense of dread came over Emma near the end of her time with Killian. She loved spending time with him. She didn’t want it to end. “I’m going to miss this” she said.  
“Maybe it doesn’t have to end.” They were in bed again, curled up together, Killian’s breath warm against the back of her neck. “How?” she asked.  
“Come with me out on the road.” “And do what?”  
“Have adventures with me.” She turned around to look at him. He seemed to be serious. She frowned. It sounded too good to be true. “But I have to work.”  
“Do you? Really?” Emma thought about it. It wasn’t as if she actually liked her job. The lease on her crappy apartment was almost up anyways. But life on the road? What would that look like? It sounded insane, but it also sounded like freedom. She was being given an out; a chance out of this boring town. “It’s crazy” she said, though her resistance was thin at this point.  
“It’ll be fun. You told me you were tired of this town, that there was nothing here for you.”  
“But what if it doesn’t work out? What then?” Emma could feel herself wavering.  
“Who says it won’t work out?” Killian seemed so sure. His enthusiasm was very alluring. She wanted to go with him. She needed this. She wanted this. If it didn’t work out between them, she could just start over someplace else. She could waitress anywhere. When would she get a chance like this again? It was everything she had been craving for so long.  
“When do we leave?”

**Author's Note:**

> written for trope_bingo  
> prompt: AU: Mundane


End file.
